User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Fliqpy's Relationships
(Hello, people! Groan, now i have to do one of those again, and this time it IS Flippy's turn and Fliqpy's turn too since they ARE the same character, heck, even if Flippy/Fliqpy maybe DOESN'T have that many episodes, he DO interacts alot with the characters, hm, obviously, it would be hard to know some info, however, i have to say what i think how Flippy is to other characters AND Fliqpy too, however, Fliqpy ALMOST is enemies with everybody, yet, he could also be neutral to those who are handicapped, obviously, as it is the soldier code, duh! Still, discussing about Flippy/Fliqpy IS alot, however, i will try my best, ok? Start!:) Cuddles: Flippy was joining a camp with Cuddles, probably going to eat with him and Giggles at a restaurant, Cuddles wants to wish Flippy a happy birthday when it was his birthday, they laughs nervously together after accidentally crashing into Cuddles' house, and they dies together, also, Flippy is sad that Cuddles died after a bus crash. Cuddles otherwise fears Fliqpy! Giggles: Friends. (Or what is they?) So, they was dating once, but, maybe broke up as Fliqpy killed Giggles. (Too be fair, it was their only time dating each other, duh!) Flippy also was once joining Giggles on a camp, mourning her death as he makes her grave, and flips out however after he sees Giggles with ketchup covered in her, looking like blood. Now, now, yes, he was probably angry that she got hurt or something but yeah he however killed Giggles anyway, probably since when flipped out he can't help anybody? Yeah, still, i remember how surprised i was when i watched that episode long ago, but yeah Flippy WOULD try to protect Giggles as long as he isn't flipped out, then. Toothy: Playing hide-and-seek together, celebrating Flippy's birthday and Flippy gives him a cake, and cry over Toothy's death after a bus crash, so, sometimes, Flippy MIGHT insult Toothy for being a beaver, yet, it is Fliqpy who is Toothy's enemy, not Flippy tho, duh! Lumpy: Well, they ARE most likely neighbors, so, how do they work out? Well: Teaming up to escape an island, only for him to throw Lumpy out of a rocket, later, Lumpy helps Flippy to not flip out and seems to succeed, they also watch TV of a swimming competition, only for The Mole to be triggering Flippy, and after that, i believe Flippy is later cheering for Lumpy, but he could probably not be aware that he was flipped out before, maybe? "PROBABLY!" But ok imo, Lumpy actually did the right thing in that episode, Fliqpy TRIED to kill him, yeah, i said it, Lumpy COULD tho attempted to save Fliqpy, only for him to die, and Lumpy saluted and looks sad, showing that he "MISS" Flippy, after that maybe. Later, in the FINAL episode, i am so mad and disappointed, Flippy was annoyed by Lumpy, yet, he most likely forgives him, still, it is obviously making me mad that he killed Lumpy as a revenge, how the heck can this evil side actually have people root for him? He already killed Lumpy as a cop once, still, i hated the death too, but at least it was enough and i hope Lumpy CAN survive Fliqpy in future episodes actually, really! Ok, there are MANY moments when they kills each other, i don't have to, actually, mention all, right? Ok, right, still, once, Fliqpy was sparing Lumpy and turning normal as Flippy again when attempting to kill him, still, Flippy and Lumpy are good neighbors and actually likes each other, as friends yeah, yet, it is FLIQPY who have a problem to Lumpy. Petunia: Two/Three times, tho, they plays hide-and-seek together, he maybe likes Petunia's restaurant of, course? Petunia's restaurant MIGHT be famous and Petunia was killed after, still, he also seems sad over her death after a bus crash, and, fourth time maybe as he kills Petunia at the carnival. So, yeah, they are friends, unless IF we mean Fliqpy, who is her enemy, yeah! Handy: So, they helps each other to escape from an island, Flippy gives Handy a prize after a "test your strength" stand, which is a foam finger, and Flippy fails to notice Handy lacks arms? Actually, as Handy IS disabled, no arms yeah, Fliqpy DOESN'T kill him, k, only in one Halloween, still, Handy should fear Fliqpy, Handy should as he have lost his legs too once, at least Fliqpy DIDN'T kill Handy, but he should not spare anybody? Ok, just injure disabled ones? So, Handy can be neutral to Fliqpy, yet, he is friends/neutral with Flippy too then, ok. Nutty: Hm-Hm, both are green and maybe popular to fans, kinda? *Shrugs* Still, Nutty was celebrating Flippy's birthday party, just however even if his birthday, Nutty didn't rlly care that much tho, as he was busy with the sugar, and, Fliqpy killed everybody, including him later, so, during a library, Flippy quite shushed him and Sniffles, tho, they listened and only was annoying him once, still, he killed both after all, and during a carnival, Nutty was playing something on a carnival game owned by Flippy, and Flippy was VERY traumatized after Fliqpy killed Nutty, so very much, hm, they could be friends, yeah, Flippy is friend, Fliqpy? Enemy. Sniffles: Nutty's best friend forever, and Flippy is also kinda friend-ish, Sniffles also celebrated Flippy's birthday, got killed later just like in the other episodes i mentioned with Nutty above, and they WAS helping each other to escape from an island, once, so, friendly Flippy only. Pop: Pop? Hm, he "ONLY" saw Fliqpy once, "ONLY" as he escapes from the police, so, IF Pop ever will meet normal Flippy, too, he would think he is JUST like Fliqpy, so, he doesn't trusts any side at all, then! Cub: Surprising enough tho, Cub is like his ONLY friend, why his friend? Idk, once, Fliqpy did accidentally kill Pop and Cub, without purpose once, yet, Cub have only meet Fliqpy, which actually i meant before, so, he don't kill Cub since he IS an infant or baby, yet, as he later have been a tricycle, i like to believe that he DID later kill Cub as he isn't a solider anymore, so, yeah, otherwise, Cub isn't afraid of Fliqpy at all then, wow! Flaky: Omg, do i have to use long text? Well, anyway, IF they are a couple, idk, it IS cute anyway, they have MANY moments which i maybe don't need to explain, still, i can say once, Flippy WAS not Fliqpy, Flippy WAS himself, yet, he killed Flaky by purpose as she ruined just now his and other's chances to escape from an island, purpose then it is. Heck, Flippy didn't even feel awful later, even. Still, imo, i actually ships Nutty with Flaky, yet, Flippy IS one of her boyfriends then, just not Fliqpy, ok. The Mole: Well, he celebrates Flippy's birthday, and Fliqpy didn't kill him in it, however, The Mole obviously COULD be afraid of Fliqpy, not that he would kill The Mole or anything, as he is disabled, still, he might hurt The Mole? Well, neutral a bit yet Flippy might be his friend, hm. Yeah. Disco Bear: Well, Fliqpy killed DB at a carnival once and as a cop, he chased Fliqpy once, so, Flippy, never, like, never, interacted with DB. Well, since they never did, never, ever, they are bears, tho, yet, DB might run away from Fliqpy at times, but imo they SHOULD be friends as long as Flippy is Flippy, both are bear friends, then, yeah! 1 more thing: 1 Reason tho! They actually would look good together, yeah? Maybe. Russell: Well, he killed Russell in Halloween once, yet, as Russell IS disabled, Fliqpy might spare Russell, yeah, in a swimming competition tho he might run away, so, Russell can be Flippy's friend but he is enemies/neutral to Fliqpy, right. Lifty and Shifty: They was stealing from Flippy once and he was obviously turning into Fliqpy and rlly killed them, turning them into other stuff. Yet, they WAS helping Flippy and others to escape from some island once, only for their plan to fail. However, imagine them being SOMETIMES Fliqpy's friends, as they might trick Fliqpy that they are soldiers of his side, IF it can work? Ok, Fliqpy and the duo COULD be a cool trio of bad guys, yet, imo, it would be cool if Fliqpy usually killed them more, not that they are THAT bad or anything, it is just that they are villains and should rather be one of the few characters who deserved death from Fliqpy. Fliqpy's only two henchmen, they are friends/enemies/neutral with Fliqpy and enemies/neutral towards Flippy, imo! Mime: Mime is like the ONLY character Flippy hates, as Mime annoys him more then Lumpy. Yet, he possibly respects Mime and as he isn't evil, is neutral sometimes? Ok, sometimes, still, Flippy, once, is sad that Mime and other characters died after a bus crash, and, Mime actually was in Flippy's birthday party, even if he didn't care much about Flippy. Yeah, obviously later, Fliqpy killed Mime. During the movies, Mime was eating something imaginary, tho, he, Flippy, wasn't so angry looking/annoyed at Mime, he was more calm and shushed him. He of course, gets killed by Fliqpy. Also in the library, Flippy was VERY annoyed by Mime, and obviously killed Mime later, tho imo Mime SURVIVED! Even if confirmed, still, imo, Flippy seems, somewhat, to be enemies and neutral to Mime, but Fliqpy is just his enemy, yeah. Cro-Marmot: During a swimming competition, it looks like he was able to run away from Fliqpy, and, because of his block of ice, Fliqpy maybe CAN'T kill him unless if he uses a bomb or whatever. Cro could be an enemy and neutral to Fliqpy, yet, he is neutral to Flippy as they never meet, duh! Himself: Ok, i know i am cheating, yet, i thought this could work, anyway, Flippy and Fliqpy are enemies, yet, Fliqpy MIGHT want to protect Flippy, yet, again, they was fighting each other during a hallucination once, yet, obviously, Fliqpy is enemies with everybody, so, right. Splendid: Yeah, they have NEVER meet each other, yet, imo, Splendid IS Flippy's best friend, yeah, because Flippy is a veteran, which he respects, obviously, Fliqpy is his enemy however, and actually, i hope Splendid survives the fight, no offense, but yeah i hope people won't get angry because of it too, anyway, Flippy and Splendid COULD be good friends, and, Fliqpy was right behind Splendid once, stabbing a Generic Tree Friend, so generic yeah he fails to notice, but that's that. So, Splendid would feel sad that he kills Fliqpy as it IS his best friends inside the evil side, or, he fail to notice they are the same character? Still, Splendid actually IS more powerful and could defeat Fliqpy as long as he DON'T have the kryptonut, yeah. Lammy: For once i actually ships somebody with Lammy, yeah, why Flippy tho? Then, again, imagine them dating each other and Flippy turns into Fliqpy, and Fliqpy will kill her just like how Giggles got killed during their date, ok, just imagine how Mr. Pickels will think of this? Oh, btw! And Mr. Pickels: Yeah, imagine this then, they might fight about Lammy, yet, "IMO!" Mr. Pickels is a friend and enemy to Fliqpy, imo. Mr. Pickels have a friend for once then, phew, maybe! Bonus: Flippy's Info: Girlfriends: Giggles, Flaky, and Lammy. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Pop, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Fliqpy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy. Fliqpy's Info: Girlfriends: None, or any Fliqpy-Sue who is Female. Friends: Cub, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), and Mr. Pickels (Sometimes). Enemies: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels (Sometimes). Neutral to: Handy, Cub, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels. WOW! Quite done now! Phew as always, i worked hard on this one, and i am glad i managed to finish it, still, Flippy/Fliqpy sure DO interact with many characters, interact very often seems to be a hard job to talk about, still, next time will be about Splendid who also appeared, sometimes, eh, at least it is easy to talk about, still, thanks for watching and yesterday was Valentine's Day, thanks if ya knew, Happy Late Valentine's Day, and thanks obviously again for watching, we see at Splendid's blog next time, bye! Category:Blog posts